Bleached Snow
by Aimmy14
Summary: He didn't know what death was. All he knew was that he was cold and his mommy had gone off without him. Contains Character Death.On HIATUS
1. Proluge

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Bleach**

* * *

**Proluge**

He didn't know what death was. All he knew was that it was cold and his mommy had gone off somewhere without him.

He turned stumbling and falling over a snow covered tree root. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get his shaking legs to support him, and after 4 hours of wandering around in the cold snow he couldn't bring himself to care.

_'Why did mommy leave me?'_ He thought laying in the snow. He was so _tired_.

"May be I'll take a nap," he mumbled into the snow, "Mommy will come take me home when I wake up."

He fell asleep, his mother never came, and she never cared. Hitsugaya Toushiro, aged 4, died not knowing what death was on the coldest day of that year.

* * *

**AN:** Yeah this is my first fanfiction I've written that I REMOTLY liked. so tell what you think and if I should continue writting or not. Critisism much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Well this IS a disclaimer. But no, I do NOT own Bleach **

* * *

It was in late April when Hitsugaya Toma found out his wife had an affair and was pregnant with another mans child.

It was in early May when Hitsugaya Toma killed himself and the nameless man ,who had slept with his wife, in grief.

It was on a cold night on December the 21st when Hitsugaya Rin gsve birth to a baby boy, she named Toushirou.

It was in early January when she realized she **hated** him.

~Hitsugaya Rin's POV~

There were two things she knew for certain.

Number One:She hated him absolutly and completly hated him.

Number Two: That infernal child was keeping her up at night with all his blasted crying.

As Rin was nursing the baby she studied him. He had white hair. _'Like an old man'_ She thought, sneering. He also had pale skin and teal eyes.

"Just a couple of other things wrong with him." She said nastily looking down on him."Why don't i just kill him? It's his fault Toma killed himself, if he wasn't born everything would've been fine."

* * *

**AN:**Yeah this chapter is short to. But I really couldn't think of a reason why she wouldn't kill him then and there so I'm gonne leave it a cliffhanger, till either I think of a good reason or someone suggests anything. So suggestions? ALso thank you to my two reviewers Hinatalover565 and shadowshed. I honastly expected NO reviews so that made me extremly happy.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: For anyone wondering, NO i do Not own bleach or it's characters. **

**Warning: Some swearing ahead.**

_'blah' thoughts_

_

* * *

_

_~...."Why don't I just kill him? It's his fault Toma killed himself, if he wasn't born everything would've been fine."...~_

As soon as those words left her mouth, she paused. Since when was she capable of murder? To a baby no less. Sure she didn't like him and she'd had an afffair, but that didn't mean she was completly heartless.

When she went to bed afterwards she was still thinking of this.

~A~

When Rin woke up the next morning she woke up to a screaming baby.

"Damn baby needs to shut up. I've been up all night nursing and changing him, and this is the thanks I get?" She grumbled crawling out of bed and walking into the nursery.

"What the hell is it?" she sighed, picking up the baby, checking him to see if he needed to be changed. He didn't, and he wouldn't eat.

_'May be he's sick.'_ she thought putting her hand to his small forhead checking for a fever, he was warm, _'Dammit, that means I need to get a doctor and find a job to pay for the damn doctor.'_

"Your more trouble then your worth you know that?"she said glaring at him. He just blinked tears out of his large teal eyes. "Well, come on might as well go to the damn doctors and see if there up."

After dressing in to some appropriate winter clothes and crudly wrapping up Toushiro in a thick blanket she set off to the doctors house.

"So your saying he has colic?" Rin asked the doctor, Haruwa Yiu a small old man with a kind face. He'd been a doctor since Rin was a little girl.

"Yes, your gonna have to probably burp him more often and make sure he's comfortable. Here's some medicine for his fever. Bring him back in a couple of days if he gets diarrhea or his fever hasn't gone away. Ok?" the doctor said handing her a small bottle and a set of instructions.

"It says haow much to give him in here?"she asked looking at through the papers.

"Yes, since Toushiro is so small for his age your gonna hae to give him small doses." Yiu said carefully handing the baby to Rin. "Do you have a stable flow of money Mrs. Hitsugaya?"

"Uhm....well my husband....died before Toushiro was born and he left us some money but I'm gonna look for a job today." Rin said forcing a smile on her face.

"I see and does Toushiro have a someone to look out for him while your away?" he asked, lacing his hands together in front of his face.

"Well, I haven't thought of that. Is there someone cheap you could suggest?" Rin asked worried. _'The brat can't stay home alone?'_

"If you can't find any one just drop him off here me and my wife will charge a fair enough price."he said, thinking his wife would be pleased she'd always wanted a child to look after.

"Oh really! You would do that! Thank you so much. I'm glad I have someone I trust to take care of him!" she exclaimed, lying about the last part. _'He could stay alone for all I care.'_

~A~

After she had settled on a price she walked down the street toward the shops. Toushiro was at the doctors house.

By the end of the day Rin had found a decent paying job as a cook's assistaint, and was bone tired. She almost forgot Toushiro. She probably would have if not for the fact that the doctor charged extra if she didn't pick him up on time.

* * *

**AN:** I'm pretty happy with this chapter. I made much longer than my first two. Also I was looking for a reason why Rin would hate Toushiro while he's so little, and I remembered something I read. It's called Pre-Nadal Depression (I think) I'm pretty sure it's when after giving birth the mother falls into a a depression and doesn't love there baby. Well I'm thinking of giving Rin that. Also I'm thinking that in the next chapter there's gonna be a time skip. Just depends.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Pfft, Me? Own bleach? That will happen when I sprout gills.**

* * *

Rin rolled over in bed, trying to sleep. _'Dammit, this is the third time tonight I've woken up. It's not even the brats fault this time!' _Rin thought, sitting up. _' May be I'm just lonely.'_

At 6 months old Toushiro know slept through the night. Although, acording to doctor Yiu, he was still smaller than average and got sick often.

_'Like now.'_ she thought sourly._ ' The brats sick again, thats the third time this month. Brats more trouble than he's worth.'_

Rin walked into her kitchen and started making herself a sandwhich, for some reason she was hungry more often.

_' I'm gonna have to go shoping again.'_ she thought, eating her sandwhich and watching the sun rise. For once feeling content.

The moment was broken by the sound of crying.

~A~

After dropping Toushiro off at doctor Yiu house and paying the fee, Rin set off toward the market before her shift started.

Rin was walking through the market looking for food when she heard something, she paused listening.

"Did you hear about what happened to the Hitsugaya family?" one woman asked to the small group of woman.

"Who are we talking about?" another lady asked walking up to the group.

"The Hitsugaya family, well mostly Hitsugaya Rin, but her husband killed himself and another guy, something Aiyu." another said.

"Why would he do that I thought they had a child?" a woman in a blue shaw asked.

"She does, I've seen him, small little thing, his name's Toushiro. He doesn't look anything like Toma, Rin's late husband, he looks more like Rin and the guy Aiyu." said a tall, thin, boney woman.

"You don't think?" the woman in the blue shaw asked, horrified.

"I do." the tall woman nodded, face solemn.

At this point Rin left, face red. _' Who are they to talk about me?'_ she thought outraged. _'They have _no_ right to say anything.'_

Rin was tempted to march up to the group of woman and slap all of them, but, even if it made her feel better, it would only cause her to get thrown out of the market, she would become late for work and deep down she knew a little bit of what there implieing was true. So intsead she just grabbed everything she needed, payed and then walked away, head held high.

Work was brutal that day. Not only did Rin burn two dozen pastries but a new employee had spilled dish water on the food Rin was preparingCausing _both_ of them to get chewed out by the head chef. Not to mention she now had to get up earlier than usual because of that clumy idiot of an employee.

All in all, Rin wasn _not_ in the mood to deal with the screaming baby currently occupying her arms.

_'I swear to god if he doesn't SHUT UP! _she thought praying to whatever existing deity to have mercy and shut the. Damn. Baby. UP!

Toushiro continued to cry.

" SHUT UP!" Rin sreamed snapping, as if hearing his mother snapping Toushiro luckily stopped crying.

_' Finally'_ she thought relieved. However she wasn't taking any more chances. So in a snap desicion she walking out of her house and dropped Toushiro off at a confused doctors house.

She spent half the night drinking.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry I made a mistake in the last chapter, it's not pre-nadal depression ( I spelled it wrong anyway, prenatal depression is the correct spelling) it's POST PARTUM depression. I had read a page about both and got them mixed up. Sorry for those who wanted to look up prenatal depression. Oh and thank you Devonne (for catching my mistake), shadowshed, Tsukihime Nee, lalulweeb914, and ninja2k.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Unless I turn into (I don't know his name) I won't own Bleach or its characters. I do however own the plot and OC's**

* * *

That morning was awful. It wasn't the worst morning, no the worst morning of Rin's was finding out she was pregnant, but it was defintly up there. She'd got suspended for a week, no pay. Rin suspected the only reason she still had a job was that her record was pretty spotless.

That had happened to day's ago.

The first day after her suspension she'd spent it sleeping. Leaving Toushiro at doctor Yiu's house, unless she wanted to cut back on food she wouldn't be able to do that anymore.

The second day was awful.

Her mother had visited.

~~Previous day~~

Rin was walking out of the kitchen, when she heard a knocking on her door. It was an unusual sound in the Hitsugaya house not only because it was ten o'clock at night, but because it had been _months_ since anyone other than doctor Yiu knocked on her door. Let alone visited her.

So when Rin heard someone knocking on her door, she froze.

_'Who could that be?'_ she wondere. Slowly redirecting herself herself toward her front door. _'What if it's doctor Yiu coming to tell her he could no longer watch the brat?'_

When she opened the door. She feared she would have to find a more expensive caretaker for Toushiro. Instead what she found on her doorstep was worse.

Much worse.

Standing there wrapped in a thick shaw was Rin's mother.

_'What is she doing here?!' _Rin thought frantically, hoping this was a dream.

"Well, are you going to let me in?" her mother, Mirahu Ai asked, snapping Rin from her thoughts.

"Oh....uhm.....yeah, come in." Rin said worried. _' I still haven't told her about Toma and Toushiro.'_

Rin had a bad feeling today was going to one of the worst days of her life.

"So Toma's dead." Rin's mother asked, trying to sound casual.

"Yeah, he's been dead for awhile now." Rin said, _'Wasn't she at the funeral?'_

"Well, I come home from your grandfathers funeral and do you know what I find?!?" her mother asked dangerously, putting down the teacup she was previously drinking, to look for something in her pockets.

Rin stayed quiet, shocked by the outburst.

"This is what I find!" the woman had found what she was looking for in the form of a slightly crumpled letter.

Rins heart sank, whatever was written in that letter wasn't good.

"This is a letter from Toma." Rins mother said slowly, flattening the letter on the table. "Do you know what it says?"

Mute, Rin shook her head, heart pounding.

"Read it." her mother commanded.

So, Rin read it, her heart racing.

Mirahu Ai

It is with my deepest apologies to inform that your daughter has commited a great evil against me. It was in April when I learned that Rin is pregnant with another mans child. I as of now don't know who the man is, but I hope to find out. I fear that I may have to take drastic measures.

I'm truly sorry that you have to find out this way.

Hitsugaya Toma

After reading the letter, Rin couldn't speak. What was she supposed to say? Sorry? Rin know that wouldn't go over to well with her mother.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself? I thought I raised you better than this." her mother asked, arms folded looking at her daughter with remorse, but that soon turned to anger.

"I..." Rin couldn't say anything, not only did she not _have _anything to say but she knew that she couldn't say anything that would redeem herself in her mother eyes.

"You what, huh? You've nothing to say? You do realize that you practicaly drove to people to there grave? I hope you realize that, because your going to have to live with this mark on your soul for the _rest of your life_." she said "So are you going to say anything? Show me the baby? You know what really makes me mad? You lied to me!"

Rin opened her mouth to protest, but stopped at the look her mother. RIn had a suspicion that she wasn' _supposed_ to say anything,that saying something would snap her mother cracking mind.

"Oh, you didn't lie to me in speaking, you lied to me through your actions." Rins mother paused, stopping for breath. She was calming down.

"Mom-" Rin never got to finish her sentence , and when she looked back at this day, she never did know what she was going to say.

She didn't expect what the next words out of her mothers moth were. No, not in million years would she have believe her mother would say that to her.

" I want to take the baby with me, Rin."

* * *

**AN:** This chapter was EXTREMLY hard to write. So review people I need some motivation, however the favorites and alerts were nice. Seriously 0 reviews? 1 review sends me into a writing frenzy (kind of sad huh?) so more reviews fast updates. Anyway rant done. I need some help with Rins spiraling depression, I have some idea but I need some help so ideas? Oh and Rins mother rant? You can blame that on this movie 'Capitalism: alove story' It basically shows that America is NOT a democray it's a capitalist. Basically? We the people, for the people democracy. We the people for the rich capitalist. You should watch it.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: For anyone with doubts. No I do NOT own bleach.**

* * *

_~..."I want the baby ,Rin."...~_

Silence. Complete, utter, shocked silence. The kind of eerie silence before a hurricane, or a bomb.

"What?" Sin said, staring in disbelief at her mother who returned her gaze with a cool and calculating one.

"You heard me." she said.

"Why would you tell me that? He's _my_ baby!" Rin said standing back up in anger.

"Your actions have deemed you irresponsible to take care of yourself and you definitly didn't take care of your husband , let alone alone a baby."

"So, your saying I'm immature?!?" Rin was shaking now, _'How could she?'_ was her one thought.

"Yes. I am." her mother said.

"Mother you are not one to talk!" Rin was shouting now, "Do remember when I was 9? All you did was get drunk!"

"I was grieving! Your father had just died!" her mother shouted back getting up to her feet.

"Yeah? Well my husband is died as well as my best friend, Aiya and I'm still taking care of the br-baby!" Rin shouted back, stopping herself from calling the brat a brat. As soon as she realized she had done that she paused to think about that._ 'Why did she feel the need to hide the fact she didn't want her kid? Why was she so angry that her mother to take the brat with her?_ It's not like she wanted him.

It's pride she realized. Pride was keeping her from letting her the world know she had screwed up and had a kid she didn't want with a man she hadn't married. Pride wasn't going to let her admit that she was in over her head and letting her mother take the baby would force her to admit it. It would make her seem weak. Rin was a prideful person. Since she had nothing other than pride. Rin was going to cling to her pride, she was keeping it till the end. Even if it killed her.

All that went through Rins head at the same time as she was arguing with her mother. Rin was only partially aware of what she saying and what was going on outside her mind. So she was surprised when her mother gave up.

"Fine keep him. Can I at least hold my grandson?" she asked sighing tiredly. Missing the surprised look in her daughters eyes.

"Sure. Come on. His room is over here." Rin said, she managed to make it sound only a little stiff.

_'I'm surprised that our shouting didn't wake the brat up.'_ Rin thought opening the door to Toushiro's room.

"Is this him?" her mother asked walking up to the baby's crib. Her previous anger seemed to be all but forgotten.

"Yeah....he's awake." Rin said looking into Toushiro's wide teal eye's. _'Weird kid.'_ she thought unsettled by how quiet he was as his grandmother picked him up. _'As if he knew this was important.'_

"He's so small." the older woman said cradling the baby in her arms.

"Yeah, apparently he was premature." Rin said leaning against the wall watching her mother.

"Poor thing. Your such a small little thing aren't you?" she cooed putting her finger never Toushiro's small hands, he grabbed it a delighted giggle escaping him. "What's his name?"

"Toushiro. Hitsugaya Toushiro." Rin said.

The rest of the day was a lot better after that. Rin's mother left in the morning after breakfast. The day Rins mother left Rin spent that day sleeping waking up to tend to the screaming brat and to eat and relieve herself.

Leading up to now. Rin was currently staring into her cup with silent tears running down her face. The thing was, she had no idea why she was crying.

One minute she was going through her encounter with her mother the next she was crying. It wasn't like anything particularly sad happened. In fact it was a fairly happy visit despite the rocky beginning. Her mother had given her tips on taking care of a baby and left with a promise to visit soon.

Suddenly she was angry, so angry she threw the cup at the wall, shattering it. Simultaneously waking up Toushiro, who promptly started crying.

_Even if it killed her._

* * *

**AN:** Yeah supreme boredom caused this update. So be happy! My misery gives you updates! Review and read and tell me your opinion. Also thanks for your reviews last chapter. Had no idea my story would be this popular. So thanks!!! Oh yeah and I reread my chapter I had posted and uhhhg yeah I fixed all the mistakes (there were a lot) I don't like typing. But yeah I'm most likely going to put some character descriptions at the end of my chapters. The characters are gonna be Rin, Ai (Rins mom) Aiyu (Toushiros dad) and Toma. Oh and my updates will probably be later than usual 'cause I have tests all next week and I haven't even started the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:No I do not own bleach. Do you think that I own bleach? If I owned bleach would I be sitting here typing this disclaimer? **

* * *

Chapter Six

~Mirahu Ai POV~

A blast of cold air was what Mirahu Ai when she stepped out of her daughter house. Ai was pretty reluctant to leave her daughter, she seemed so....so _off_, but her daughter had insisted and she never could say 'no' to her.

So she left, not before giving her daughter some advice on how to take care of her baby though.

The old womans heart ached. How she would have _loved_ to take care of her grandson. Her house had been so lonely.

But her daughter would hear nothing of it. So Ai had given in, despite the suspicion that Rin didn't _want _Toushiro, she let her keep him. Because if she didin't want her baby she would have let her take Toushiro away with her.

Ai had a sudden vision that Rin's family wouldn't last much longer. There was just to many bad things that had happened to the family for it stay loving and open. Ai still couldn't comprehend _why_ Rin would have an affair. Toma, Rin and Aiyu had been such good friends when they were younger. Sure the two boys fought a lot, but really they were boys it was all friendly......Wasn't it?

Although with the recent turn of events Ai had to stop and wonder if Toma and Aiyu's fight were, in fact, playful.

~~Flash Back~~

"Mom! Mom!Toma and Aiyu want to know if I can play outside! Can I mom? Can I? PLEEEAASSSEEE!!!" A nine year old girl asked, running toward her mother.

" I don't know sweetie, I think it's going to rain soon." The girls mother said looking down at the girl at her feet.

" But, but MOMMY! Please? Oh please mommy can I play outside? I'll be good, I promise! Please?!?" the girl whinned looking up at her mother her big blue eyes filling up with tears.

Ai took one look in her daughters eyes and instantly melted. "Fine Rin, but only for a little bit. The first sign of rain or when it starts to get dark and you come straight home, you hear me?" She said sternly.

"YAY! I love you mom! And I'll come inside if rains!" Rin said giving her mom a quick hug before running toward the two boys waiting at the front door.

_'Where did they come from?'_ she thought distantly. She didn't spend to much thought on it though. She had work to do.

Two hours later Ai had finally, _finally_ finshed her work. Ai was getting ready to crawl into bed _'Where was her husband?'_ She remamberd her daughter playing outside.

Cursing herself for forgetting _her daughter_ she quickly dressed herself and went to find her child. She was most likey at the park. That was were the kids ussually played at.

Nearing the park she heard the distinct sound of two boys wrestling. She sped up a little bit and caught the sight of Toma and Aiyu fighting. Aiyu appeared to be winning, pinning the older, taller boy down underneath him. That changed though when Toma flipped on top of Aiyu and stared rubbing Aiyu's face in the dirt. Rin was staning a little bit away from the fighting. She looked bored.

"Aiyu! Toma! Knock it off and go home home! It's gettling late and lookis like it's about to rain!" Ai barked out while grabbing Rin's hand and heading off to her house.

"Ok, Mrs. Mirahu! Bye Rin, see you tomorrow!" Toma shouted getting off of Aiyu and running off towards his house.

"Yeah bye Rin." Aiyu said dusting himself off and walked off.

"Rin I thought I told you to come home when it starts getting dark?" Ai said looking at her daughter, who looked down sheepishly. _'I wonder why the two were fighting.'_

"Well I...." Rin was cut off when a man appeared in front of them.

"Mrs. Mirahu Ai?" the man, a c asked, at the womans nod he continued. "I have some bad news, can we talk at you house?"

"Sure come on." Ai said uneasily leading the way to her house.

"Go to your room Rin." Ai said as they walked into her silent house.

"Okay."

As soon as Rin left the man got straight to buisness. "Do you know what happened at your husbands work?"

"No." she said heart pounding. _'Please no. Please dear GOD no.'_ she thought.

"Well there was a landslide at the place were your husband was stationed. There were no survivors."

_'I wonder why the two boys were fighting?'.....Sudenly her daughters problems didn't matter anymore._

~~End Flash Back~~

Ai sighed, wishing she could change the past and stop the what happens in the future.

* * *

**AN:** Ok I admit it, this is a filler chapter. It was supposed to be at the end of the last chapter. But I got lazy 'cause I don't like typing and I finished the last chapter on the computer plus I fprgot. Oh and i'm currently working on 2 and a half storys. The half being a story that most likely won't get finished. And the other one is for my best friend and that after 4 months of working on it I got one page done (proud). The third is sorta obvious. Oh and I have testing this week to that i really should study for but I'm to lazy to. Oh and I kinda may be sor of possibaly got a tiny miniscule amout of writers block (It's just a theory~nods~).


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Why yes I DO own bleach, I just happen to be a middle aged man in disguise as a teenaged girl in the U.S.** (that was sarcasm if you didn't know)

* * *

~~It's been a year and Toushiro is now a yaer and a half old. Cicumstances have caused Rin to take care of Toushiro while still working full time, ten hours a day. Rin remebered that day clearly.~~

Two Months Ago

It was raining. Raining on a funeral.

_'How cliche.' _Rin thought, '_Because _obviously_ it couldn't rain on another day. It _had_ to rain today. On a damned _outdoor _funeral_!_'_

The venom her mind produced suprised a little, but she shrugged it off. It wasn't going to make any difference soon anyway. The funeral only lasted two more hours anyway. It was getting ridiculus, really, all these deaths.

"Haruwa Miy, may you rest in peace. At this time Mr. Haruwa will present his eulogy on behalf his of his late wife." the pastor said, stepping aside to reveal Doctor Haruwa Yiu.

He looked pale, his eyes bloodshot and his dark-turning-gray hair hanging limp. He looked awful, to put it lightly.

_'Did I look like that?'_ Rin wondered idly, barely managind to hear what was being said.

Toushiro fidgeted in his formal morning suit, accidently bumbing into his mothers leg.

For some reason this got her irratated, _'The brats at it _again_!' _she nearly growled, thinking this.

"...She was my true love. My partner for life. She was on the ohter end of my red string. I....I..." Yiu's voice broke at the end, he paused composing himself.

Toushiro stepped on her foot.

Rin twitched. close to snapping . _'Why was she hear anyway? In this uncomrotably wet and humid area ,with a grief striken man,_ -rambling breaking-._ And people staring at her_ -judging-._ The brat annoying her, -_irratating-._ Why? Why. why wh--?_

Rin's silent breakdown was interupted when she felt her hand being grabbed. She turned looking into her mothers warm, loving eyes. There was no judgment, _acceptance_.

"It'll be all right sweetie." she said smiling gently.

_'Can she read minds?'_ Rin wondered, shaken -_breaking-. 'Does she know I'm cracking? I can't handle this! I'm only 24! The looks, like they know what I've gone through, how I feel! The--....."_

"...he's just a baby." her mother finished, letting go of her daughters hand and reaching for her grandson.

"... I'll miss her more than the air I breath, food I eat, the liquid I drink."

~Ai's Point of View~

Ai was content. She had moved in with her daughter two months ago. She had asked partly because she knew Rin had to work full time and take care of Toushiro, partly to keep her daughter company in her big, empty house.

Mostly to spend time with her grandson.

It was lonely in her big house without her husband, daughter, mother and father. Even her parents-in-law were gone. Resting with her husband. All but her daughter had passed away.

So she asked to move in. Rin had protested at first, but she gave in when Ai said she would help out with raising Toushiro. It had surprised her, how easy it was to convince her stubborn, hard-headed daughter to let her move in with her. But who was she to complain? She got to live live with her grandson and daughter. She got to be the doting, spoiling grandmother she had always wanted.

Speaking of her adorable grandson, where was he? She could've sworn sworn he had been holding on to the couch attempting to grab his blanket from on top of the couch.

_'And he walks really well for such a small child.'_ she thought, \putting her knitting away in the basket and getting up from the rocking chair to look for her grandson.

She found him in the kitchen. Somehow he had manuvered a chair ,three times his size, next to the counter. He had climbed it and was reaching for one of the large kitchen knives when Ai walked in.

Ai quickly grabbed the small boy and held him in his arms.

"Toushiro! You know I told you not to play in the kitchen! Why don't you ever listen to your grandmother? You listen to your mother! It's because I'm old isn't ot?" Ai gently scolded. Tickling Toushiro by the end of her sentence. She just couldn't get mad at his big innocent teal eyes.

Giggling Toushiro squired away, wanting to get down. Even though he could talk, he didn't talk often. Perfering to let his wants be known through actions than in the words he had trouble with.

The door opened signaling Rin's arrival.

_'He's such an independent child'_ thought Ai, compling with her grandsons wishes, she let him down.

As soon as Toushiro's feet touched the ground he ran to his mother.

* * *

**AN:** Before you go Rambo on me for not updating let me say this. I only got 3 reviews last chapter. I love it when you guys review and it motivates me to write faster. So if you want a quicker update then can you please review? Please? Also the main reason is because my math teacher decided to have us copy down 110 math problems than DO them (jerk) then I had my math test that if I fail I have to retake the class so that killed my creativity. Plus the review thing. Thank you to those of you who DID review. Oh yeah and I did some calculations and I figured (read GUESSED) that TOushiro is about 165 years old? So that puts this story in 1845 (or somewhere around there) I don't know Japanese customs in 18somthin. SO if you you read something incorrect can you PLEASE tell me? Oh and a eulogy is a speech someone makes at a funeral. (I think). So review please! By the way if there are spelling and/or grammer mistakes don't hesitate to tell me so I can fix it.

Liz: THank you SO much for your review! It made me so happy! I would've just replied to your review but your anonymous so here you go! Your first review made me so proud!


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Toushiro Hitsugaya, they are owned gy Tite Kubo. I do however one the plot OC's and a very crappy notebook.**

**Warnings:Offencive language and cussing.**

_

* * *

~Rin's Point of View~_

~_...Toushiro is about 2 years old, making it about a year since Ai had moved in with her daughter...~_

When Rin woke up, she woke up to her mothers face. It surprised her, due to the fact that her mother was normally dead to the world at this time and it was the brat who always woke her up in the mornings.

_'Were is the brat anyway? He should be up alread.'_ Rin thought, slowly (_painfully_) lifting herself up from her warm bed. She needed to get to work.

"Rin? Sweetie? Why don't you stay home today?" her mother was sitll in the room, watching Rin with concern written on her face. "You look tired and you've hardly eaten all week. Your going to get sick and you have a child to..." she was interupted however by a slightly irratated and frantic Rin.

"Look mom, I am the ONLY source of income to this family, we are very near to loosing this house and I cannot afford to take any days off or lose my job. It would be much appreiciated if you could find my uniform and be quiet. I don't have time for this."

"But Rin, you know I still have a bit of money left from my inheratince, I can help buy necessaties so you have money for the bills." Ai said, surprised. Her daughter had never let on that they were in finacial trouble, she could've helped with the payments.

"Well then, you can go to the supermarket and buy the groceries for the week. The list is on the counter." Rin said, walking out of the room.

_'Ok I can do that.' _thought Ai watching her daughter walk out of her room and out of the house.

OoO

Work that day went on as usual. Rin started with washing the day's produce and wiping down the tables. Then making the dough for the different deserts of the day. It wasn't till her lunch break when things became unusual.

Rin went to a small resteruant that was down the street from her work, she had forgotten to make herself a lunch. The little shop she had chosen was cheap and wasn't that busy. There only two other people in the shop.

When she sat down at a small table in the corner of the shop that she became aware enough to hear what people were saying.

It wasn't something you would want to eat your lunch to.

While she ate Rin wondered vaguely who they were talking about. It was only when she heard her name did she start to actualy listen to the conversation.

She began to think she was hearing things when by the time she finished eating she heard nothing more about herself.

As she was walking to the counter she heard her name again, this time added with very rude demeaning names. Rin froze the money dropping on the counter as she slowly turned around. If anything when the know-it-all-bitches saw she had heard they began talking _louder _rather than stop.

Rin grew angrier and angrier untill one of the know-it-all-bitches said something that made her snap.

The next thing she knew she was being held down by two of the shop owners, next to her were two quivering sobbing (_bloody_) messes that were the know-it-all-bitches.

Rin now had to pay for the know-it-all-bitches medical bills and the shops two broken tables, she was banned from the results of Rin dragon rage.

Rin was more then thirty minutes late to work.

_~ "Yeah that woman overt there, Rin's her name. She cheated on her husband with there best friend."_

_"My god really?"_

_"Yup."_

_"What a slut!"_

_"I'm even hearing that she had a kid!"_

_"With who?"_

_"I've seen him he looks nothing like Rin's husband."_

_"Were'd you see him?" _

_"He used to be taken care of by doctor Yiu's wife."_

_"Ah."_

_"I hear she's been selling herself too..."~_

OoO

~Toushiro's Point View~

When Toushiro got up that morning, it was later than he normally got up. He knew this because his mommy wasn't in bed. When he went to his granny she was sleeping on the couch. She had been doing that alot recently.

Like any hungry two year old he woke up his granny.

Granny was weird when she was waking up. Kept saying something about a 'Rin'.

OoO

~Ai's Point Of View~

An hour after Rin left Ai desided to take a nap. Toushiro wpuld wake her up when he was hungry.

He didn't disapoint. Not thirty minutes after Ai fell asleep, she was woken up from a very vivd dream to her grandson.

He was hungary, so taking him to the kitchen she made breakfast, her grandson 'helping'.

After breakfast Ai found some old paint, and after talling him that the pretty colors were _not_ to be eaten she gave him the paints and a couple peices of paper.

Watching him, she was reminded of when Rin was his age. She was such a happy child. _'What happened to that lillte girl?'_ she asked herself, lost in her memories, _'Oh, yeah, I became a drunk. Well I'm not allowing my grandson to be unhappy. I may have failed as a mother but I _will_ not fail as a grandmother.'_

Her thoughts were cut short with a tug on her sleeve, looking down she was met with wide teal eyes. Toushiro was holding a picture out for her.

"That's so pretty! We'll have to show mommy this huh?" she said smilling down at him.

Looking at him Ai was pretty sure that Toushiro was covered with more paint then the actual paper. Ai was glad she had the forsight to put an old unused blanket on the ground.

Looking at Toushiro, Ai knew that it was to late to wash out the paint in his hair. Ai knew from experience that the paint wouldn't come out. She was going to have to cut his hair.

"C'mon Toushiro lets go get you a bath." she said grabbing hold of his hand, getting paint smeared on herself.

"M'kay" he said putting down the picture he'd been working on.

"Toushiro after your bath your going to have to get the paint cut out of your hair, and then we'll go to the barber's so they can fix it." she said placing him on the floor.

"Wha's de barbers?" he asked, watching her fill the bath tub with warm water.

"It's this place that cut's hair." Ai replied. She gently stripped his clothes off and placed him the warm soapy water. _'His clothes are ruined now, I'm gonna have to buy some knew ones.'_ she thought frowning.

"Can't you jus cut my hair?" Toushiro asked.

"Well I guess I could but we still need to buy you some new clothes, so mommy doesn't get to mad." Ai said, scrubbing his arms.

"M'kay."

OoO

As Ai walked home with Toshiro curled up in in her arms and a bag filled with new clothes, she paused confused. Wasn't there something she was supposed to do? She new it was important.

Toushiro sniffed, remindeing her that it was a bit chilly out and late.

They had spent the whole day out. Going to the park after getting Toushiro's knew clothes. Although there were alot of lids out none of them had made any indication that they wanted to play with her grandson.

Ai wasn't deaf either. She had heard the whispers of the other mom's and she knew they were about Toushiro and they weren't compliments. Some had gone so far to say that her grandson was a demon.

Ai snorted. _'Narrow minded fools, just because her grandson was different looking and didn't throw many tantrums doesn't mean he was here to bring the plague.'_

Whatever she forgot could wait. Her grandson's well being was far mor important than such mundane things anyway.

OoO

~Rin's Point Of View~

Going home from work that day, (_that awful awful day_) she wanted nothing more then to just curl up in bed and cry herself to sleep.

However upon entering her house Rin didn't smell the usual smell of her mothers cooking. Looking in the cabinets Rin also discovered that her mother hadn't bought the groceries she had said she would. Not only that but there was also a paint mess in the living room.

However her mom and the brat weren't anywere to be seen.

Flopping onto her bed with resined weariness she drifted off.

_'Besides they might have gone grocery shopping...'_

* * *

**AN:** I am SOOO SORRY it took so long! But I made at least I made this chapter longer. I am not happy with this chapter though. It was supposed to be longer but I cut put ALOT of peices. Also I had wanted to make Toushiro's part longer but I couldn't get anything else and that was one of the parts I was having the most trouble with. I'm still not happy and I with I could have enough inspiration to rewrite this chapter. Howener this it the best I could do. Also IMPORTANT! Remember when I said this fic was placed in 1845? Yeah forget I put that there. It's now placed in 1945. It's much easier this way and when I wrote the chapter the first time it sucked. Like I was tempted to burn the pages it was written on. I might not be updating soon because I just found out that were moving...AGAIN. THe spelling and grammer mistakes when Toushiro's talking is on purpose, he IS 2 after all. By the way sorry for the whole review thing last chapter. Thank you to those who reviewed, favorited, and alerted my story. I really appreciate it. Please Review!


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I am reasonably certain I am not in fact the creator of Bleach.**

* * *

Chapter Nine

_~Ai's Point Of View~\_

It was late when Ai finally got home, it had taken longer than she'd origanally thought to buy Toushiro's clothes. The unexpected side-trip to the park didn't do much to keep the sun in place.

_'We're most likely not having a hot meal tonight.'_ thought Ai, trying to find her key and not wake her grandson at the same time. Even if Toushiro was small, it still was pretty hard.

When she finally found her key and steped outside the house. Ai carefully stepped inside, trying not to wake up Toushiro and Rin, just in case she was asleep.

_'That girl has to much on her plate to lose sleep because of an old woman's forgetfulness.'_ she thought, fumbling with her bags.

Putting Toushiro in his crib, she would have to go find Rin's old mattress from her toddler years soon. She walked into the living room, fully intending to soak the day's aches away in a hot bath and falling into her bed and sleeping till the apocalypes, afterall, she wasn't a young woman anymore.

She walked toward her bedroom and, having forgotten purse in the nursery, turned around.

"Were are the groceries?" asked Rin, stepping out of her bedroom.

"Oh! Rin don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Ai said putting a hand to chest dramitcally.

"Were are the groceries?" Rin repeated, not amused with her mother's antics.

"What groceries?" AI replied, confused.

Rin narrowed her eyes at her mother. "You know the ones we need for this week. The ones I asked you to get this morning because I was going to be working late and wouldn't be able to get to the market in time? Those groceries!"

Rin was almost shouting now and that shocked Ai, her daughter had always been a pretty laid back person and hardly ever raised her voice preffering instead to talk things out. When had she changed so much?

"I...I don't remember you asking me for groceries, Rin are you sure you didn't forget to tell me?" Ai said rather hesitently, not wanting to cause an explosion in her obviously stressed daughter.

"Well I did. I even gave you a list it was on the kitchen counter." Rin said. She was visibaly calming down.

A tense moment of silence followed Rins response.

"I'm sorry Rin, I swear I'll get them tomorrow but I forgot today, I won't forget next time." Ai said at last breaking the thick air.

"You said that this morning." Rin muttered before clearing her throat and saying, "Never mind I'll do it, that way I know it'll get done. So can you please give me the grocery money?"

"G...grocery money?" Ai said weakly. A sinking feeling in her gut told her she had somehow screwd up, again.

"The grocery money I gave you this morning." Rin said impatiently, what was going on with her mother. She was never one to forget this many things.

"Oh...oh sweet heart I'm so sorry, I might of accidently spent it on some new clothes for Toushiro. " Ai said.

"You spent it on Toushiro." Rin said, horribly, horribly calm.

"Yes, you see, I had let him paint some pictures and he got it all over his clothes, and since they were oil based paints his clothes were ruined. So I found some money and decided to get him some new ones, his old ones were getting small anyway." Ai was babbling now, explaining to her daughter that suddenly looked so tired and small, that Ai was reminded of the little girl she had once been.

"You spent our food money on clothes?" Rin said quietly, defeatedly. She was just so _tired_. Tired of having to get up so early to go to a job she had never needed before and coming home to a quiet child she didn't want and a quieter mom who she _did_ want but failed to comfort her.

"I'm sorry sweetie... I... I don't know what's getting in to me these days." Ai said, she felt horrible for putting that look on her daughters face so much like her fathers that she sometimes couldn't look at her without tearing up.

"Just, just forget it, I'll figure something out tomorrow. It's late and we're both tired, let's go to bed." Rin said, turning around and walking to her room.

"Alright." Ai replied. For some reason she felt like a child being dismissed by the parent, and that unsettled her.

_~Toushiro's Point Of View~_

Toushiro gripped the bars of his crib, his large eyes staring at the closed door of his room. Slightly muffled voices penetrated the otherwise silent night. The slightly raised voices of Mom and Granny had woke him up and now he couldn't sleep.

_'Wonder what their talking 'bout?'_ Toishiro wondered drowsily. It was way past his bedtime.

Toushiro heard his granny say something about paint, and he wondered breifly what she had done with his picture, his train of thought was interupted by a huge yawn overtaking him and the sudden shock of silence.

Peace at last gripped the household and Toushiro fell asleep to dreama about flying.

* * *

**AN:** I am so sorry for the long wait, but I moved to a new house, again and am now in the process of moving (again) to the _same damn house I'd just moved out of. _Alot of crap has happened since the last update that has interferred with this chapter's progression. Including no internet for 3 months. I also had the _brilliant _idea of writting this story in three different places (as in the first couple chapters are in one notebook, this one was in a different one and a couple are on my computer. So obviously the notebook I loose is the one with the new chapter in it and I couldn't find it for a month. On a different note thanks for all your wonderful reviews and favs and alerts even though you must hate me for being so lazy as to wait almost a year to update the story. I can't promise when the next chapter will be up because I have a huge math test coming up that I SHOULD be studing for right now. Anyway thanks for reading and reviewing, and sorry for the shortness after such a long wait, but I cringed at the original version that was longer but crappier and I hated it so your stuck with a shorter chapter that I don't want to burn.


End file.
